Salazar Emrys Founder
by a.j.l1311
Summary: at age 1 voldemort attacked at age 6 i was abandoned by my family at age 11 my plans for revenge begun after voldemort attacks and harrys brother skylar is named bwl harry is given up to an orphanage but when he gets his hogwarts letter begins to seek revenge on the family that abandoned him. slytherin harry Dumble/weasely/hermione/potter bashing
1. Chapter 1

**a/n I know this is a bit over used but I thought I may as well write on to enjoy**

Prologue

The figure draped in black stood just outside the tangible wards.

A small smile graced his perfect lips.

The rat had already surrendered the prophesised child.

Soon the world would fall.

The women had to live that was the singular agreement the figure had made with his famous potions master.

He waited until a particularly annoying group of trick or treater's scurried past.

How he wished he could kill them all but that would only alert the wards that he was here and allow the child to escape.

That couldn't be allowed that to happen.

He pulled his wand out from its hiding place and began to dismantle the wards.

The wards came down quickly and easily as though they were only meant to slow down an intruder.

Another smirk graced the figures lips as he moved into the now visible house.

The door was blown from its hinges.

"Lily! Its him take the kids and run!" A male voice sounded.

A small frown found its way towards the figures face.

The male was going to try and fight him without a wand?

He was quickly dealt with as a stunner hit him making him collapse in an undignified position.

The figure climbed the stairs making its way up the stairs to the nursery where a red headed women was trying to convince a small child with midnight black hair and killing curse green eyes to crawl within her reach so she could pick him up.

In the cot opposite the green-eyed child was a large fat baby who was crying its eyes out at the attention its brother was receiving.

Hair a few shades darker than the mothers fell straight around his face.

When he cracked open his eyes to see if he was receiving any attention dull boring hazel eyes looked out.

"Stand aside girl." The figure hissed.

"Please not my children take me instead. Please." The girl pleaded.

The figure grew angry and dealt with her the same way as her husband.

Now alone with two children in the room the figure pulled down his hood revealing a handsome face with glowing red eyes.

"Now which of you is the prophesised one?" he asked the children.

The hazel-eyed child began to cry trying to get attention from the figure.

The green-eyed child simply tilted its head slowly.

The figure quickly decided that the green-eyed child was the prophesised one.

The other was just a blob of stupid.

While this child was clearly going to be powerful and intelligent.

He pointed his wand at the child but still it continued to look at him.

"What is wrong with you why do you not cry like you brother?"

In response the child leaned forwards until its forehead leant on the wand.

The figure shook his head.

'Who cares why this child is silent. I need to kill him.' The figure thought and quickly uttered the killing curse and watched in horror as the green light hit the child and bounced off blowing the roof of the house and causing the figures body to burn.

The soul split and latched onto the most powerful thing it could.

The green-eyed child finally let out a cry as the fragmented soul bonded with the child's.

As soon as it was done the child stopped crying and looked around the room.

It was completely destroyed.

His brother was balling his eyes out as a stray piece of wood from the roof had cut his chest right on his heart.

On the green-eyed child's forehead rested a scar shaped like lightning.

It was already fading into a small white outline by the time either of the parents woke.

A man with a long white beard quickly appeared not long after.

"Voldemort is dead." He called when he saw the two children sitting in the room.

"Why are my children still alive?" The girl with red hair asked.

"It seems that one of your children defeated them."

"Skylar had a large cut over his heart when I came to." The man said holding the hazel-eyed child.

The green-eyed child remained in his cot watching.

"It seems that Skylar is the prophesised child, he defeated Voldemort and survived the killing curse." The bearded man called.

The green-eyed child huffed.

The child knew the truth.

His brother was going to steal his achievements.

They didn't even glance at him when they came into the room only his brother.

Skylar was always the favourite and now even more so.

_**Five years later**_

"Harry have you packed your things?" mother called out.

"Yes mother." I replied before returning to my book.

I remembered that night, when I almost died.

Days after my brother Skylar had been named the boy-who-lived.

Pathetic the blob of fat did nothing but cry for attention and he got it.

They didn't even give a second glance at the new scar on my head.

I knew I shouldn't care about it he was my brother but he was also a jerk.

He constantly belittled me.

I still remember his tantrum when mother and father had told him he wouldn't be the heir to their fortune.

They had told him that they didn't think it was fair that he would get all the royalties of being the boy who lived and the potter fortune simply because he was older so they named me their heir.

It was finalised now they couldn't change it.

I knew the real reason though.

Uncle Remus had told them about a story that was going to break in the newspaper the next day about Skylar being a spoilt child and getting everything while his poor little brother harry got nothing so as a publicity stunt I was name the heir.

I didn't care about the money only that Skylar didn't get it.

I busied myself with books uncle Remus and uncle Sirus had given me from their travels.

I found myself fascinated by a particular one about Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor.

I know everyone says slytherin's evil but I happened to like him.

He was cunning and smart not stupid and foolish like Gryffindor.

So what if he had different views on the muggle world than everyone else.

I walked down stairs after asking the house elf to shrink my belongings.

The elves all like me more than my parents and Skylar.

I treated them nicely while others simply treated them like scum.

Before I had left I slipped them all an item of clothing.

They were all free but would stay behind until I called them.

Today my parents where shipping me off somewhere.

I knew they didn't want me but this was a little drastic.

They wouldn't care of course but they would as soon as I was able to I was going to extract my revenge.

I smirked to myself.

"Ready to go harry?" Mother asked.

I nodded.

"Will I be able to say goodbye to uncle Remus first?" I asked.

She hesitated but nodded leaving to call Remus.

"ha-ha nobody loves you. I knew it was only a matter of time before they got rid of you." Skylar called smugly from the living room. "Here I got you a going away gift." He laughed throwing a photo at me.

It was the only photo my parents had ever taken of me.

It was a photo of Uncle Remus reading to me as I sat on his lap.

I picked it up and smiled.

"Harry what's wrong?" Uncle Remus called sweeping me into a hug the moment he arrived.

"They're sending me away." I whispered into his jacket.

"What why?" he asked turning to mother and father.

"You know we only wanted one child Remus and it's to difficult to protect two." James said calmly as though this would explain everything.

"I don't care you don't abandon a child. Give him to me. I'll raise him." Uncle Remus offered holding my hand.

"We can't do that you're a wolf you can't take care of him." Lily said looking down her nose at him.

Uncle Remus let out a growl.

"Remus, let go of harry now." James yelled pointing his wand at him.

"No if you don't want him then let him come with me!" Uncle Remus argued.

There was a flash of red light and uncle Remus fell down.

I felt tears run down my face as I was dragged away from Uncle Remus.

The next few hours past in a blur I was dropped at mothers sisters house.

They didn't want me either so I quickly found myself standing outside the large doors of an orphanage with uncle Vernon.

He knocked loudly and huffed when the door didn't open immediately.

After a second a plump old women opened the door.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes here!" he said shoving me through the door.

"We can't just take her."

"He's not my son. I found him he told me his parents where dead."

Before the women could reply uncle Vernon was gone.

I stood nervously in the door clutching the picture of uncle Remus and I.

"Don't be scared. I'm bertha what's your name?" the women asked.

I opened my mouth for a second before closing it.

I wouldn't be harry potter any more I didn't want a reminder of my parents.

"Come on sweetie." The old women prompted.

"Salazar." I whispered as the name popped into my head.

"Salazar Emrys Founder." I said a little louder.

"Well Salazar welcome to your new home." Bertha said taking my hand and leading me into one of the rooms.

"This is going to be you bed." She said pointing to the one under the window.

I smiled at her and went to sit on it.

**a/n so what do you think**

**-aj**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n thank for all the reviews and follows and favourites I received for this story.**

Five years had pasted since I was abandoned at the orphanage.

Today I turned eleven.

Today my Hogwarts letter was going to arrive.

I sat on my bed staring out.

I sneered at the stupid annoying children playing.

They reminded me of Skylar.

They picked on me to.

They stopped for a while when I lost control of my magic once and mike got his arm broken but they still picked on me.

I looked over at my bedside table.

I still hadn't enlarged my bag.

It was as untouched as the day I had packed it.

Since I'd arrived I'd only grown a small amount if anyone looked at me they would think I was 7.

My hair had grown out and now reached my shoulders and my skin was pale contrasting nicely with my black hair and making my green eyes stand out.

My gaze focused solely on the sky waiting for my letter to arrive.

By the time lunch passed I was worried.

"Sal! There is someone who wants to talk to you clean your room you have five minutes." Bertha called.

She was the only person who lived here that didn't hate me.

When she looked at me she saw the shy six year old that had arrived here.

"It's already clean you can send them in." I called back before turning back to the window.

"Hello." Someone called from the door.

"Hello. Salazar founder. Pleasure to meet you." I said standing from my bed and presenting my hand.

The mystery man stood still for a second before shaking it.

I took this time to observe him.

He had shoulder length black hair like mine but his looked greasy.

His hand was stained different colours and he was very tall and covered in black.

"How can I help you?" I asked.

He shook his head and pulled out a letter.

"Here."

I felt a smile split my face.

It was my letter.

"I was beginning to worry this wouldn't arrive." I whispered.

"You know you're a witch?"

"Of course my parents where. But I don't know how to get to diagon alley. Perhaps you could take me?" I asked eager to leave.

"Yes of course we can leave now."

I nodded and quickly stood grabbing my photo and shrunken bag.

I never left them alone.

I had once and the other orphans had nearly burnt my photo.

We apparated to diagon alley before the man I now knew was professor Snape left me.

"I'll be back at 4 to pick you up don't be late." He called.

I quickly made my way to gringotts.

"Hello how may I help you?" one of the goblins asked.

"Hi I was wondering If I could talk to someone about my vaults?" I asked.

"Name?"

"Harry potter." I snarled out bitterly.

"Of course come this way."

I followed him into a small office where I was greeted by another goblin.

"Hello." I said holding out my hand. "Harry potter though I do prefer Sal."

The goblin stood in shock for a moment before taking my hand.

"Ragnok." He answered. "Now what can I do for you?"

"Well I was wondering if it was possible to become legally emancipated? My parents already abandoned me so I wanted to make it official."

The goblin stood shocked for a second.

"Yes we can handle that. Griphook fetch the paper." He ordered another goblin. "What would you like to happen to you vaults?"

"What do you mean vaults? I'm only the heir to the potter vault."

"If you would allow us a drop of blood we can tell you what vaults you are entitled to."

I nodded and pricked my finger on the needle he handed me.

A single drop appeared on the page and spread across it until finished.

_Name- Harry James potter_

_Salazar Emrys Founder._

_Mother- Lillian potter_

_Father- James potter_

_Heir by blood _

_Potter_

_Huffelpuff_

_Gryffindor_

_Pendragon_

_Heir by name_

_Black_

_Lupin_

_Ravenclaw_

_Slytherin_

_Hogwarts_

_Merlin _

I stared in surprise.

"How am I the heir to all of these?"

"Well the first are self explanatory when the potters made you their heir those titles followed them the others the last partridge named you the heir. I believe Voldemort made you his heir when he marked you. Merlin had a vision of you and named you his heir. Lupin and black are both alive so you cannot claim their vaults the others you can though one of the founders of Hogwarts saw you in a vision like merlin and the others agreed to name you their heir. Ah Griphook the papers."

I finally looked up from the vaults.

"Sign here."

"Which name?"

"The name you wish to use from this point on followed by you birth name."

I did as he instructed me.

"Congratulations lord Potter-huffelpuff-gryffindor-pendragon-ravenclaw-s lytherin-hogwarts-merlin. I believe these are your lord rings."

I stared at the eight rings in front of me.

"I have to wear eight rings?"

"No once you put them on they will combine to form a single ring."

"Oh that's good." I smiled and picked the rings up slipping it on my left hand and watched in fascination as the rings combined to form a single one with eight coat of arms engraved on it."

I smiled.

"Can you seal the vaults so that only I can access them please?" I asked still staring at the ring.

"It is already done. Here this pouch will allow you to access all your money. Simply state how much you want and it shall be given to you."

"Thank you so much." I smiled.

"It is our pleasure lord Potter-huffelpuff-gryffindor-pendragon-ravenclaw-s lytherin-hogwarts-merlin."

"That's going to get annoying and please call me Sal."

"Thank you Sal." Ragnok grinned.

He followed me out into the main foyer.

I felt a small smile spread across my face as I saw the potters stroll into the bank.

"Do you mind if I watch their reaction? And please don't tell them who I am. Only that the heir cut them off?" I asked Ragnok nodding in the direction of mother and father.

"Of course." He handed me an expensive cloak to hide my face and allowed me to follow him to the desk where the potters where waiting for assistance.

"Remain silent." He whispered to me.

I nodded my agreement and stood behind him.

"Hello how may I help you?" Ragnok asked.

"I want some of my money." Father sneered at him.

"Of course key?" Ragnok replied ignoring the sneer.

Father handed over his key and quickly retracted his hand.

"I'm afraid this key is no longer valid." Ragnok said handing the key back.

"What? I am lord potter I demand access to my vaults." Father yelled.

"I'm afraid you aren't lord potter anymore that title has been given to the heir." Ragnok replied.

I could see he was trying to fight back a smile.

"What do you mean heir? Skylar's right here?" Mother asked.

"Yes he is but he is not the heir."

"You mean harry? That little brat locked us out?" Father yelled.

"Sir if you have one more outbursts I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Yes lord potter came by earlier today and took control of his vaults as is within his right."

"We are his parents and we demand he give the title back." Mother replied.

"I'm afraid that the emancipation is final. He has already accepted the lordship ring it cannot be reversed now. Good day." Ragnok left the desk.

I followed behind him before allowing laughter to take over.

"That was brilliant." I said beginning to remove the borrowed cloak.

"Sal please accepts that cloak as a gift for such an entertaining day." He said stopping me from removing the cloak further.

"Thank you."

I finally walked out of the bank with a smile on my face.

**a/n so what do you think? I also want opinions of what pairing this should be. It wont happen for a while because the characters are still young but I want opinions it may impact future chapters.**

**So just let me know.**

**-aj**


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n thanks for all the reviews **

I headed towards ollivander's for my wand next passing mother and father arguing.

I smirked and entered the store.

"Hello? I'd like to get a wand." I called.

A strange man appeared from behind a stack of wands and handed me a random one.

I smiled as I took it but was disappointed when nothing happened.

This process continued until I had gone through just about every wand in the store.

"Well you are a difficult customer." Mr olivander huffed. "This wand was put aside for someone else but I am almost at wits end." He said handing me another wand.

I gripped the wand and felt the smile that had disappeared in the hour that I had been here return in full as magic flowed through me.

"This one." I whispered.

"Holly and phoenix feather 11 inches" the wand maker stated.

"How much?"

I quickly handed over the money and was about to leave when mother and father walked in.

"I was wondering if I could discuss something with you after you have served these people." I asked looking at the wand maker.

"Of course. " he replied before turning towards his new customers.

"We have a wand put aside for Skylar here." Father stated.

"Of course. What is it?" Ollivander asked.

"Holly and phoenix feather 11 inches." Mother answered smiling down at Skylar.

This was the first time I'd seen him in a while.

He was still fat but he was taller now and his hair had been cut short and styled messy.

I felt a sneer reach my face but fought it down.

"I'm afraid I have already sold that wand."

"What to who?"

"I'm afraid I do not know their name." ollivander replied and I sent him a grateful smile.

"Well call them back that is Skylar's wand."

"The wand chooses the wizard not the other way around. Now I can try and fit a wand to your son or you can leave."

"Fine." Mother huffed.

They were there for a few minutes before Skylar found his wand.

He obviously wasn't happy with it.

Yew and dragon heatstring core 13 inches.

"Dumbledore will hear of this." Skylar threatened as they exited the store.

"Thank you for not telling on me."

"I wouldn't dare the type of wand is private information to each witch and wizard they should not be made public."

"I was wondering if you sold wand holsters?" I asked.

"Of course. I only have one in stock right now."

He brought out a silver holster with a snake carved into the side.

"Its beautiful."

"Good it is a gift to you then." He said before disappearing behind shelves of wands.

"Thank you." I called as I left the store strapping it to my arm.

Next I headed to the robe store.

A blond boy was already standing there.

"Draco Malfoy." He introduced himself when we were alone.

"Pleasure. I'm Lord Potter-huffelpuff-gryffindor-pendragon-ravenclaw-s lytherin-hogwarts-merlin. But call me Sal." I replied. Shaking his offered hand.

He stared at me his mouth open for a second.

"Your Skylar?" he asked disgust in his voice.

"No I think I would die if I was no I'm his little brother who they abandoned but made their heir before that and now I'm back seeking my revenge. I just got emancipated and claimed all the titles left to me." I smiled.

"I like you." He smirked. "You should find me on the train." He called as he left to go tell his father.

He stopped at the door.

"Wasn't his little brother named Harry?"

"I was but that's such a boring name. I prefer my new one."

"Oh right what is it?"

"Salazar Emrys Founder. What do you think?"

"Defiantly more interesting. See you later."

I spent a few more hours shopping before I arrived back at the meeting place I had agreed upon with professor Snape.

"I want a broom." Someone whined.

"You know you can't have one."

Was there honestly no place where I could be at peace without these idiots.

"But I want one!" he whined.

"Sky stop acting like a spoilt brat you will be going to Hogwarts soon they wont tolerate such foolish behaviour."

"Yes dad." Skylar sulked.

I smirked.

"How much for the broom?" I asked the clerk.

"100 galleons." He answered.

I quickly paid him before taking the broom.

"That's not fair he gets a broom." Skylar complained.

I placed the broom over my shoulder and smirked as I passed Skylar to look at some of the repair kits.

"Maybe we can buy him one and convince Albus to let him have it." Father said.

"Oh alright one nimbus 2000." Mother said to the salesman.

"I'm afraid that the last one was just brought."

"But I want it!" Skylar complained.

"Maybe we can convince the boy to trade it?" father suggested.

"This will be interesting." I muttered.

"Skylar go make nice." Mother said pushing him towards me.

"Hi." He said holding out his hand.

"Hello." I replied before turning back to the shelves ignoring his hand.

"So are you going to Hogwarts?" he asked.

"Yes." I replied simply.

"Why did you buy the broom?" he asked.

"Because I could."

"You fly then?"

"Nope never tried in my life."

"Well you shouldn't start with that broom. Listen I have a broom that's great for first time flyers we could trade if you like?" he asked.

"No thanks I'll take my chances."

"What's it going to take?"

"You have nothing I want."

"But I'm the boy-who-lived. I can get you anything you want."

"I don't want you to get me anything and I don't care who you are."

He huffed and dived for the broom.

"Give it I want it!" he yelled.

"No it's mine." I yelled back.

Some shop patriots pried him of me.

I scrambled back and hid behind the first adult I could find.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"He tried to steal my broom after I said he couldn't have it." I said.

"Mr potter I suggest you stay away from Mr Founder in the future." Professor Snape sneered as he walked into the store.

"But he stole my broom."

"I did not now if you will kindly remove your hands from my broom I have somewhere else to be." I said yanking the broom from his hands.

"Sniverllus. It's been a while since I saw you." Father sneered.

"Potter." Professor Snape nodded. "Sal it is time we return you home."

"Okay do you by chance know the Malfoy's?" I asked heading towards the exit.

"I do. I believe Lucius is waiting outside now if you wish to speak with him."

"Yes please." I answered.

"Wait a minute we aren't finished her Sniverllus."

"Yes we are." Professor Snape sneered.

"Skylar wants the broom. That boy is going to give it to him."

"No I won't."

Father walked up to me and grabbed the collar of my shirt lifting me a few centimetres of the ground.

"Give him the broom."

"Let me go!" I screamed, drawing the attention of everyone in the street.

"Give him the broom."

"NO!" I screamed.

Next thing I knew I was hitting the ground hard and father was thrown back.

I looked up and saw Professor Snape staring at me.

"I didn't mean to. I just wanted him to let go."

"It's alright let's go, no need to waste more time on these idiots."

I nodded and quickly rose to my feet.

Draco was standing next to a tall man with the same blond hair staring at me.

"That was awesome!" he yelled.

"Thanks. I wanted to thank you for being nice to me before so I got you this broom." I said holding out the broom.

"Really? Thanks this is the best gift ever. But why?"

"I just figured you would like it. I've never flown before but you probably have so now you have a good broom to go with it."

"Why have you not flown? Surely your parents would allow you to fly." Draco's father asked

"They aren't my parents." I hissed. "Sorry they abandoned me at an orphanage when I was six. I'm sorry I don't believe we have been introduced."

"I am Lord Malfoy."

"It is a pleasure I am Lord Hogwarts-Merlin please call me Salazar." I said shaking his hand before sending a look at Draco warning him to keep quiet about my other titles.

"Hogwarts and merlin named you their heir? That is interesting when your parents find out they will regret abandoning you."

"They will regret it." I agreed. "I'm sorry but I believe I need to return to the orphanage. Lord Malfoy, Draco." I said nodding before turning towards Professor Snape.

"I will see you later Severus." Lord Malfoy called as we apparated away.

"Well this has been an eventful day." Professor Snape said.

"Yes you don't know how grateful I am that you took me away from here. I look forward to being in your class."

"What are you doing back here freak?" someone yelled.

**A/n the next chapter wont get updated until Sunday sorry I'm on camp till then if I'm not busy it might get updated on the Wednesday.**

**r/r**

**-aj**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n Sorry for the delay in update I've been really busy lately I should be able to return to the once a week updates now **

**Enjoy chapter 3**

I flinched when I heard Jacobs voice calling me a freak.

"We thought we had finally gotten rid of a good for nothing freak." Samantha added.

Professor Snape looked down at me.

"You dare insult Lord Hogwarts?" he called causing the children to look up at him.

"What do you mean?" Melissa asked.

"This boy is one the richest people in Britain. Just by insulting him you could earn the wrath of Lord Malfoy and lord apparent Malfoy. Not to mention myself. We had only returned to alert the head of this building to a family friend adopting Lord Hogwarts. Now I suggest you remove your worthless bodies from our presence."

After an hour of Bertha fussing over me I was allowed to leave.

"Thank you so much Professor you don't know how much this means to me." I smiled gratefully.

As we drew nearer to the gate I saw that all the other orphans eyes where on me.

"Sal!" Someone yelled.

I turned round to see Jamie stumbling towards me.

"Hey Jamie." I smiled.

Jamie was a small 4 year old that didn't understand why all the other kids were mean to me so he had taken it upon himself to be my defender.

"I have a goodbye present." He said holding up a necklace with a shell we had collected on out yearly outing last year.

I took I and placed it around my neck.

"Thanks squirt." I smiled. "Take care of yourself, understand?"

"Only if you do the same." He said before throwing his arms around me.

"I promise."

After Jamie had detached himself from me Professor Snape had led me away.

"Hold onto this." He instructed holding out a cup.

I frowned but took hold of it.

When my hand touched it I felt a tug in my navel and the world blurred before I fell hard onto the floor.

I opened my eyes and stared.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"My home. You will stay here until we need to return to Hogwarts."

"Thank you."

"This will be your room." He said leading me to a huge room.

The walls were decorated in green and silver with matching quilts on the bed.

The bed itself was huge.

On the far wall a bookshelf was filled to the brim with magical and muggle books to its right was a large desk with assorted parchments and quills.

"I get to stay here?" I asked tempted to pinch myself.

"Of course. Dinner is at six you can call binky if you need assistance with anything."

I nodded still staring around the room.

Slowly I made my way to the bookshelf and grabbed a book.

'_Wizard of Rondo.' _

I smiled and flopped gracelessly on the bed and began to read.

"Master founder. It is dinner time." Something squeaked.

I looked up and saw an elegantly dressed house elf.

"Are you binky?" I asked placing a bookmark in the pages of the book.

"Yes sirs." The elf answered proudly.

"It's a pleasure." I replied and allowed the elf to lead me to the dinning hall where professor Snape was already waiting.

Dinner was delicious.

I don't remember what it was called but my mouth watered when I laid eyes on the spread.

Professor Snape stood to leave as soon as the elves cleared the table.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To finish making a potion." He answered tonelessly.

"May I help?" I asked curious to see the potions master at work.

"That is not necessary. I am quite capable of finishing it alone." He answered stiffly.

It took me a second to realise that I just insinuated that he needed help.

"I didn't mean it like that professor. I've just never seen a potion be made I'm curious."

Professor allowed surprise to momentarily cross his face.

"Very well you may accompany me." His robe fluttered out behind him as he turned towards his potion

The weeks leading up to September followed in the same pattern.

Professor Snape and I would awake at 6am have breakfast and work on potions until lunch then professor would help me with my school subjects.

I had now learnt the entire contents of first year transfiguration, charms, potions, Defence against the dark arts and Herbology. I was half way through the history of magic course. After my study I had free time, which I spent, in the library researching purebloods and their traditions. I had no intention of entering the school without knowing all the politics of being a pureblood lord.

The day I was due to leave I felt excitement building within me.

Professor Snape allowed me free rein of my morning to make sure I had everything packed.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yes. I have everything." I nodded pulling my trunk down the stairs.

"Alright I will be dropping you at king's cross station at 10 your train leaves at eleven." He said.

"I know you've been over this every night for a week. Why can't I just floo to Hogwarts with you?" I asked.

"Because most connections are made on the train ride." He answered with a smile.

I huffed.

"No whining." He said sternly.

I tried my hardest to keep my scowl on my face but I couldn't help but let an excited grin slip onto my face.

"I'm finally going." I whispered and pinched myself fully expecting to wake up in the orphanage all over again.

"What are you doing?" he asked grabbing my hand to stop me pinching my arm.

"Making sure this isn't a dream." I said shyly looking down.

"It isn't a dream now hurry up and eat or you will be late."

I rushed around for an hour before I was ready.

I had tried in vain to fix my hair but it remained a tangled mess of black hair, stopping just above my killing curse green eyes.

Hidden beneath my fringe was the faded lighting bolt scar that made my life a living hell.

I wore my favourite pair of jeans and a purple silk shirt Professor Snape had brought me with black converse shoes.

I took a deep breath before venturing downstairs to meet professor Snape.

**10am **

I quickly ran through the barrier between platform 9 and 10, to emerge on platform 9 ¾.

Many students ran around the platform as they pilled their trunk into compartments and said goodbye to family.

I sighed and walked towards an empty compartment.

Professor Snape had cast a feather light spell on my trunk so I easily manoeuvred my trunk onto the racks above the seats.

Pulling out on of my schoolbooks I sat down and began reading waiting for the train to leave.

At 10:55 screams where heard outside my compartment.

I shot up and out of my compartment pointing my wand in the direction.

My wand came level with Skylar potters face.

I sneered in disgust and spun around walking back into my compartment in a close imitation of professor Snape.

As I turned around to close my door I saw Skylar attempting to follow me into my compartment.

"what do you think you are doing?" I hissed.

"Coming into a compartment." He responded and tried to push the door open.

"I don't think so. There isn't a broom to steal so leave." I replied slamming the door in his face.

He scowled and pulled it open.

"What the hell is your problem?" he asked. "I'm the boy who lived. You should be dying to get into my good graces."

"And why would I want to be in your good graces a fat stupid spoiled brat?"

I glanced past him and saw several other people had gathered outside the compartment.

"How dare you. Do you know what I could do to you?" he yelled.

"Please as if you could do anything to me. I'm already more powerful than your father. Not to mention more rich." I stated picking up my book.

"I'm the richest person in the wizarding world." Skylar bragged.

"That's not what harry tells me." I smiled.

"What the hell do you know about my _brother?_" He spat.

"He cut you off." I smirked.

"How the hell do you know that?" he asked.

"A little Birdie told me." I smirked.

"Where is my Brother?" Skylar demanded.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I replied.

"Tell me!"

"That's not a very nice way to ask. Just for that I wont tell." I smirked.

"Just you wait until we're at Hogwarts! Dumbledore will make you tell me." Skylar grinned in triumph.

"Keep telling yourself that now if you please I was in the middle of a book when you interrupted." I said shooing him out the door.

**A/n So what do you think?**

**I still need opinions on what pairing I should use so if you have ideas post them for me please**

**Thanks for reading and again sorry for the delayed update **

**-aj**


	5. Chapter 5

The train sped along to hogsmead station without any further interruption.

I pulled on my robes and stepped off the train staring around.

Students ran left and right as they left the train.

"Firs' ye'rs!" Someone yelled.

I spun round looking in the direction of the voice.

"Firs' ye'rs this way!" it called again originating from a large man standing at the front of the platform.

I made my way through the throng of people until I stood in the group of first years.

"Is 'hat ev'ryone?" the giant asked. "'r'ght then. Th's w'y"

We followed the giant up a windy path with roots sticking out at odd intervals.

After awhile of walking we got our first glimpse of Hogwarts.

The castle stood in the dark background with lights in its window glittering.

Several students gasped.

I only just held in my gasp.

"Fo'r to a boat." The giant commanded.

"Sal!" Someone called.

I spun round and saw Draco waving me over to his boat.

I cautiously made my way across the bank before Draco pulled me into the boat with two other large, pudgy boys.

"Hey Sal. This is Greg Goyle and Vince Crabbe." Draco introduced pointing to our companions.

"Guys this is Lord Hogwarts-Merlin." Draco said Introducing me using my title.

"Hi." One of the boys said. "I'm Vince." He said holding his hand out.

"Lord Hogwarts-Merlin But call me, Sal." I smiled taking the hand.

I chatted with my companions all through the Boat ride.

When we finally entered the castle and where standing in the entrance hall waiting for the doors to open Skylar took care of the reveal of my lordships.

"I can't believe the filth they let into Hogwarts these days." He called making everyone turn to him.

"You are completely right." I called from his left.

He turned and stared at me surprised before it turned into a smug smile.

I continued.

"I mean why on earth would they let you in here if they had a choice." His face morphed into anger and he launched himself at me accompanied by a red head.

Before he could reach me several ghosts flew out of the walls.

"You shall not harm the heir." They rasped out.

Skylar and his friend backed away in fear.

"This isn't over." He growled.

"Lord Hogwarts. We welcome you home." One of the ghosts called causing the other ghosts to bow.

The doors where thrown open as the Stern looking professor came back to call us in.

One by one we were called up and sorted.

The ghosts that had rescued me refused to leave my side, drawing stares from the older students.

"_Founder, Salazar." _Professor McGonagall called.

I walked past the crowd of first year with the ghosts flanking my sides.

"Honestly guys I'm fine you don't have to stay." I said to the ghosts as I sat down.

"Hogwarts would never forgive us if something happened to its heir when we could have prevented it." One of the ghosts called.

I sighed before nodding my head as the hat was lowered onto my head.

"_Ah interesting the prophesised child. _

_But you where thrown away for you brother._

_You shall provide interesting years for me to watch._

_But where do I put you?_

_You are loyal but I don't believe Huffelpuff would suit you._

_You are brave but you don't want to go to Gryffindor and be associated with you family." _the hat said spitting out the word family.

I felt a smirk cross my lips before the hat continued.

"_That only leaves Ravenclaw and Slytherin._

_You would do well in both houses but were do I put you?" _the hat became quiet and I began to grow worried.

"Are you still there?" I asked unaware that my voice echoed around the hall.

"_Do not fear I am simply thinking you truly are the most difficult student to sort. I cannot make this decision is there a house you would prefer?"_

"Um I don't really know Ravenclaw sounds great but I wish to spend all my time studying. I suppose I'd prefer Slytherin." I answered.

"_Very well then SLYTHERIN!" _the hat shouted.

"Thanks." I whispered as it was removed.

I walked over to the Slytherin table offering a smile to Professor Snape as I passed.

The sorting proceeded quickly after me Draco and Greg where both sorted into Slytherin with me a hush fell over the hall as Potter was called up.

He walked (waddled) smugly up towards the hat.

I let out a giggle at the disgusted face on the hat.

"What are you laughing at?" Draco asked.

"Look at the hats face."

All the surrounding slytherin's turned to stare at the face the hat was pulling.

A series of stiffened giggles rippled through the table.

The hat finally settled on the head.

"_GRYFFINDOR!" _the hat quickly shouted reluctantly. "_Forgive me Godric but it is the only house left." _The hat called staring at the sealing and jumped of Skylar's head as though burned.

Another round of snickers followed the hats actions.

"_Oh shut up." _ It huffed in our direction. _"You would behave the same if it were you sorting him."_

This caused outright laughing from the table causing several of the older years in other houses to stare in shock.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore's voice called.

The snickering stopped and all eyes swivelled to the headmaster.

"Continue with the sorting." He called out sending a glare at the Slytherin table.

As the sorting finished food appeared on the tables in front of us.

We happily dug in still laughing at the hats outburst.

I was introduced to the other first year slytherin's.

The first was Blaise Zabini, an intelligent Italian boy.

Then came Pansy Parkinson.

She quickly informed me that she was Draco's betrothed.

I felt myself snicker when Draco muttered that she wouldn't be for long.

Next I met Millicent Bullstrode.

She was quiet but also a large girl who would have served well as a bodyguard.

Before the introductions could continue Dumbledore stood to give a speech I tuned him out.

Something about an early death and third floor corridors.

He then led us in the most horrible sounding school song I had ever heard.

No one was in time or even singing the same melody.

My hands flew to my ears.

I looked around and saw that several slytherin's and Ravenclaw's had repeated my motions.

Finally the song ended and we where sent to bed.

**A/n thanks for reading **

**-aj**


	6. Chapter 6

We were led to the dungeons and halted outside a portrait of a man dressed in fine silk clothing and snake wrapped around his shoulders.

"This is the entrance to the common room. The password will change every two weeks so check the notice board for the changes. Gillyweed."

The portrait swung open at the last word.

The prefect continued speaking once we were all inside the expensively decorated common room.

"As you can tell the password is Gillyweed curtsey of Professor Snape. The first password of the year is always to do with potions. Professor Snape will have you sometime this week and you will be required to read the first 5 chapters of your book. He may quiz you and you will not embarrass this house. Wait here and Professor Snape will be here to talk to you soon."

We sat down in the chairs surrounding the fire and waiting for professor Snape.

"So how have you been since I saw you at diagon alley?" Draco asked.

"Really good Professor Snape is really good at potions. He taught me heaps." I said smiling as I remembered the weeks before school.

"You stayed with professor Snape?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah."

"Why?" Theo asked.

"Dunno after a confrontation at the orphanage I grew up in Professor Yelled at them and threatened them with your father Draco and then took me away. You should have seen their faces when he announced I was a lord." I smirked.

"You're a lord But you're only eleven." One of the prefects called.

"The goblins emancipated me."

"What are your titles?" the prefect asked again.

"The ones I am allowing the public to know are Hogwarts and merlin."

"What other titles do you have." Theo asked.

"That would be telling." I smirked. "I have 8 titles in total. The goblins advised me to keep my other titles quiet."

"Wow that's impressive." Blaise smiled.

"Indeed it is." Professor Snape called making us all jump and spin to where he was sitting.

"Good evening Snakes. I am Professor Snape your head of house and Potions teacher. First of you have probably already seen that the other houses are prejudice towards slytherin's, especially Gryffindor's. Talk to one of your prefects or myself, if you have a problem with anyone from any house. If you have a problem with anyone in this house settle it in the common room. You will not show weakness of house unity outside these walls. Your curfew is 9 pm. do not let me catch you outside. You will behave in all your classes and not give anyone a reason to take points away from you. Now you will have an early night tonight classes begin tomorrow at 9 Breakfast is served until 8:45 I will hand out your Schedules tomorrow goodnight." He finished his speech and turned around making his robes swirl out behind him.

"Boys on the right girls on the left. Two people to a room." The prefect called.

"Sal wanna share a room?" Draco asked before anyone could even open their mouth.

"Sure." I shrugged following him to the door at the back of the first year section.

He pushed the door open to reveal an elegant room.

The carpet was soft to the touch and a deep green.

The walls had a lighter green to match the floor.

The double beds where made of the blackest wood with silver strands running through it with silver silk linen on the beds.

The desk, bedside table, wardrobe and Bookshelves where done in the same black and silver wood as the bed.

On closer inspection to the bed frame you could see snakes carved into the wood.

Draco Immediately claimed the bed closest to the door.

I walked to the other side of the room and inspected my trunk.

"Idiots." I said suddenly causing Draco to stare at me questioningly.

"Who are idiots and why are they idiots?"

"The headmaster. I placed security spells on my trunk and hid things in a hidden compartment that can only be accessed by a drop of blood my magical signature and a password. He tried to break into the compartment."

"Did he get in?" Draco asked.

"Nope got a nasty burn from it to."

Draco smirked. "Nice"

I quickly emptied my cloths School books and potion equipment from my trunk.

I left in the more advanced books that Professor Snape had given me in the trunk along with things I had removed from my vault.

"Sal?" Draco asked. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah? I will not guarantee that I will answer it but you can ask away."

"If you are a lord now where are your rings?" he asked.

"A brilliant question. Hidden on my finger. The goblins placed a glamor over it so that only those I told specifically about the rings would be able to see it. All my title rings combined into a single one with each of the Crests on it. You can only see the crest if I have told you the title that accompanies it."

"So I can see all the coats?" Draco asked his gaze sliding down to my finger.

"Indeed and only you. The others will only see the Hogwarts and merlin crest."

"What are they?"

"Well Hogwarts is the same as the insignia we had on our uniform when we first arrived. Merlin has a simple Staff with sparks flying from the tip with a dragon surrounding it. The Gryffindor is a lion with a sword in its paw, Huffelpuff is a badger, The Ravenclaw is a raven, the Slytherin is a snake with a crown on it's head. Pendragon is a dragon on a shield with a sword crossing across it and the potter one is two swords crossing." I finished spinning the ring as I described each crest.

"That's amazing." Draco murmered.

"Yes it is isn't it?" I replied climbing into bed and pulling out one of my history books.

"What are you reading?" Draco asked as he climbed into bed.

"History of war." I replied.

"Why?"

"It is one of the few books I have yet to read from the school curriculum you may wish to read the potion book who knows we may have potions tomorrow."

"I didn't think of that thanks so much." Draco smiled as he scrambled to his bookcase and pulled of the potion book.

We read in silence until Draco had finished all five chapters that were recommended and began yawning.

"I believe it is time we went to sleep." I said placing a bookmark in the history book and placing it on my bedside table before clapping my hands causing the lights to extinguish.

**A/n I know it's short but I have been really busy lately.**

**Next chapter might be longer but no promises. **

**Thanks for reading.**

**-aj**


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, a continuous beeping from Draco's side of the room awoke me.

"Shut that infernal Racket off." I hissed.

"Sorry." Draco murmured.

I rolled over and pulled my duvet over my head but was now fully awake with no chance of returning to sleep.

"Dammit Draco." I cursed again, before rolling out of bed.

"When did you normally get up?" he asked already rummaging through his wardrobe.

"6 so I could be ready for Professor Snape's Potions. What time is it now?"

"Um…its 5."

"Why are we up this early? Don't tell me it takes you that long to get ready in the morning?" I said standing by my wardrobe.

"It takes time to look this good." Draco countered as he walked towards the private bathroom we had.

"Its going to take a lot more time than we have. If you take so long let me go first." I said racing past him with my toiletries and cloths in my arms.

He began banging on the door.

"That's not fair!" he yelled.

I smiled and quickly showered before dressing in crisp black slacks with a button up white shirt.

I emerged from the bathroom still struggling with my tie.

Draco sighed and walked over to me quickly straightening it.

"Thanks." I whispered still embarrassed from not being able to tie the tie correctly.

I sat on my bed pulling on my shoes and robes before jumping on my now made bed reading the history of war book I'd stopped last night.

At quarter to six Draco emerged from the bathroom his hair sitting perfectly complementing his perfect and wrinkle free robes.

"Ready?" he asked pausing at the door.

I nodded and followed him from the room.

"Do you remember the way?" he asked.

"Um…" I said looking around.

"The great hall is this way my lord." A ghost called floating off.

Both Draco and I shared a look before we ran off after the ghost.

We arrived at the great hall 5 minutes later.

"I have never been so glad you are the lord of Hogwarts Sal." Draco smirked as several other ghosts joined us and formed a guard.

Once seated at the Slytherin table the ghosts began floating up and down the rows between the tables.

"You still have ghost guards?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah. Its going to get old quickly." I replied reaching for a piece of toast.

"Master Hogwarts." Something squeaked from under the table.

I jumped at the noise and looked around wildly.

"I is down here master Hogwarts."

I subtly looked under the table and saw a small house elf hiding underneath.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Headmister Dumblydore spiked your drink with truth serum." The elf squeaked.

"Thank you." I nodded reaching for the glass in question.

The elf popped away.

"What are you doing the elf just warned you." Draco hissed.

"Finding out what they want" I said raising the glass to my mouth.

"Please tell me you didn't actually drank it?" Blaise hissed.

"I'm not stupid of course I didn't." I replied placing the glass back on the table.

I glanced up at the head table and saw Dumbledore rise.

"If I'm not in first class tell Snape." I hissed.

Blaise and Draco nodded following my gaze up to the headmaster as he walked down between the rows towards us.

"Hello children I was wondering if you would join me for a few minutes Mr founder?" Dumbledore asked without waiting for a reply began walking out of the hall.

"Seeya." I said waving to my friends.

I followed the headmaster up to the seventh floor.

He whispered a password to a gargoyle and led me up a spiral staircase.

Once inside the office I saw Skylar, mother and father sitting comfortably in the chiar.

"What's going on?" I demanded.

"Nothing we simply want some answers." Dumbledore said.

"I refuse to answer your stupid questions." I yelled.

"What is your name?" Dumbledore asked.

"Salazar Emrys Founder." I said.

"Good."

"You bastard you gave me a truth serum?" I yelled.

"No need for language. Do you know Harry Potter?" he continued.

"Yes." I replied.

"Where is he?"

"Away from you."

"where is his exact location."

I smirked.

"That's a secret." I replied.

"What does he plan to do with his new lordship?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself." I responded.

"How are you able to resist the truth serum it should last for another hour yet." Dumbledore asked.

"I didn't drink it you fool. I will be contacting the ministry about your illegal use of truth serum on a minor and there is no use using the obliviate chain Hogwarts wont allow you to."

With that said I walked out of the office and ran to Professor Snape's office

"Professor!" I yelled.

"Salazar? What's wrong?" he asked when he flung the door open.

I quickly recounted the events as he sat in silence

Once I was finished he rose and walked promptly to his fireplace.

"Malfoy manor." He called before sticking his head in.

I sat in the office for five minutes before Professor Snape pulled his head from the fire and Lord Malfoy stepped through.

"Lord Malfoy." I greeted nodding.

"Lord Hogwarts-merlin." He replied offering a nod of his own. "Severus tells me the headmaster attempted to give you veritaserum?" he ask.

"Yes. I took a sample of the drink if you wanted it." I said pulling out a vile.

"Good I can go to minister this afternoon and inform him. A trial will be held to determine a punishment but it may not go completely in our favour. What I can recommend is allow me to contact a reporter and print your story so that no matter what Dumbledore cannot prevent the trail from becoming public knowledge."

"Yes please." I replied. "Thank you lord Malfoy."

"It is a pleasure Lord Hogwarts-merlin."

"Please call me Sal." I replied with a smile.

"Very well but you must also call me Lucius."

"Very well Lucius."

"I will contact you in a day or two. Good day." He replied and disappeared into green flames.

**a/n so wotcha think?**

**-aj**


End file.
